Often, when baking a cheesecake, water is placed in a pan underneath a separate cheesecake pan to promote even baking of the cheesecake. The present invention features a cheesecake pan system for aiding even cooking of a cheesecake when placed into an oven.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.